Latin name of the genus and species: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylburxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garden-type Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylbur.xe2x80x99 The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylnovxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,414). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, in September, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Staden, Belgium and in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylburxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylbur.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylburxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Soft yellow daisy type inflorescence.
2. Naturally blooms in the middle of September.
3. Plant habit of the new variety is exceptional in its round nature.
4. The plant of the new variety has an extremely flexible habit.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have a larger diameter inflorescence than plants of the female parent variety. Further, the new variety blooms two weeks later than seed parent. Additionally, the new variety is a daisy-type chrysanthemum, while the seed parent xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 is a decorative-type chrysanthemum.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylnovxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar have a daisy-type inflorescence while the male parent xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylnovxe2x80x99 has a decorative-type inflorescence. Additionally, the new variety naturally blooms two weeks later than plants of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylnov.xe2x80x99 Further, the new variety has a more flexible plant habit than the male parent variety.
The new cultivar is similar to the commercial variety xe2x80x98Gedi YT8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,725). In comparison to xe2x80x98Gedi YT8xe2x80x99, the new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Ylburxe2x80x99 has a sturdier, longer lasting inflorescence which is smaller in diameter. Additionally, the new cultivar is taller and naturally blooms about 2 weeks earlier than xe2x80x98Gedi YT8.xe2x80x99